


Movie Date? Movie Date

by RazzGamer5



Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a3rarepairs2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: JuSaku (because people should talk about them more), except they're just cute and that's basically the whole fic.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya, Nanao Taichi (mentioned) - Relationship
Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830790
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Movie Date? Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY. I like. JuSaku. As you can see. So enjoy^^
> 
> This is for #a3rarepairs2020 week, Day 1, the prompt being: Adoration
> 
> It's more of Admiration in this case, but I think it works anywho!

Juza holds his fist up to Sakuya’s door, hesitating for a moment, before finally letting his fist knock on the wood.

The door opens and Sakuya’s head pops out. “Hm? Oh, Juza, it’s you! Do you need something?”

“Ah, no, it’s just…” He rubs the back of his neck. “You see, Taichi and I were supposed to watch a movie today and all. Was supposed to help us with our upcoming play. He already bought the tickets and everything...”

“Taichi’s sick, right?”

“Yeah, and he needs to get better as soon as he can with the play coming up. But it’d be a waste to not use the tickets so…”

“Are you asking me if I want to come with you, Juza?” Sakuya smiles at him. Juza just grunts in reply. “Of course I do! It’s an action movie, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’d love to come see it with you, Juza! It could be a useful reference for future plays too, who knows? So, when does it start?” Sakuya’s eyes are practically sparkling at this rate. Juza is quite fond of this look on him.

“Uh—fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes? We should leave now then!” 

“Right.”

Sakuya takes Juza’s hand in his before they rush out the door together. “Sakuya, we don’t have to run.”

“I know but”—he pauses to breathe—“it’s good to get exercise whenever you can! I didn’t get to go on a morning jog with Tasuku today since he was busy, so this is perfect!”

It takes them about ten minutes to make it to the theater. “Quick, Juza!”

“R-Right.”

Juza has to admit he’s a bit distracted due to the amount of times Sakuya is saying his name. But it’s rare for him to hear his name said like that, and so casually. He says it in the least threatening demeanor possible. It’s...nice. Juza enjoys it. A lot. Probably a lot more than he should.

They somehow make it time for the movie.

“That was really good!” Sakuya exclaims as he and Juza walk out of the theater. “Those stunts, they were all really cool. I hope I’ll be able to pull something like that off in future! I really look up to you as an actor, Juza! And just in general.”

That’s something Juza never thought he’d hear.

“Why?”

“You’re really cool, you know that? You’re always so mature. And you never hesitate to help people when they’re in need. Not only that, but the way you look onstage is super cool! I wish I could be like that…”

“You know,” Juza starts. “I actually look up to you a lot, Sakuya.”

“You—You do? But...But why, Juza?”

“The amount of hard work into everything you do, theater included. I...I’m not very good with words, but I hope you know that, er—you...you should be proud of yourself.”

“Juza…?” Sakuya looks him in the eyes. Juza struggles to keep eye contact but keeps talking.

“You said the way I look onstage is...cool. Well. I think that you… When you’re onstage you shine, Sakuya.”

“I-I do?”

“Yeah. You look really pretty onstage. I mean—I was saying...uhm—When you’re onstage, you look really cool too.”

“You meant that, Juza?”

“Yes,” Juza answers wholeheartedly. Sakuya glances to the side, his face turning a shade of red. “Of course I did.”

“I hope I can keep growing even more, as an actor and a person altogether. Juza...I really like you.” 

That catches him slightly off-guard, and all he gets out is, “Yeah.”

“Juza?”

Juza mutters, “How can you say my name like that so easily…”

“Uhm- I really like saying your name, Juza!”

Ah shit, he’d said that aloud.

“I…”

“I-I really do!”

“I see…”

“Juza? Are you okay? Did I—Did I say something wrong? Oh no, I’m sorry, Juza. I didn’t realize. I—”

“Ahaha, no, it’s fine. You didn’t say anything wrong...Sakuya.”

Sakuya looks Juza in the eyes again, this time around Juza’s having an easier time holding eye contact. “You laughed.”

“I- Huh? I what?”

“You just laughed, Juza!”

“I...did?”

“Yeah!” Sakuya is the one laughing now, and it sounds like bells. He likes it. He likes hearing Sakuya laugh. “You should laugh more, Juza! It really is a beautiful sound.”

“I dunno…”

“Well, it’s okay if you don’t, too! That just makes it more of a sound I should treasure!”

“Right. Y-Yeah.”

“Juza, seriously, are you okay? Your—Your face is all red!”

“‘M fine. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“Are—Are you sure?”

“‘M sure.”

Sakuya narrows his eyebrows. “Well, if you say so…”

Juza isn’t quite sure if it’s impulse or what, but before he knows it he’s cupping Sakuya’s cheeks with his hands. Sakuya looks into his eyes with what seems like wonder. Juza assumes that’s a sign it’s safe to keep going. He leans in, and their lips almost touch, but they both shy away at the last second.

“Sorry…” Juza mumbles, looking anywhere but at Sakuya’s face. 

“No, no, it’s okay. I—I got embarrassed too.”

“Uhm—can we. Can we try again?”  
“Yes. I’d like that too. Uhm…”

Sakuya is the one to start leaning in this time, having to stand on the tips of his toes, and somehow manages to get his hands around Juza’s cheeks.  _ His hands are soft,  _ is what Juza thinks, before Sakuya’s lips reach his. 

Sakuya’s lips are also soft; Juza can feel his breath. Juza feels a little bad because he’s pretty sure his lips are chapped, but Sakuya would probably want Juza to be able to appreciate this moment. So, he lets go of those thoughts and instead, gets enraptured by Sakuya’s charm.

When they seperate, Sakuya chuckles. “Ah, I feel really embarrassed now.”

“You and me both…”

“Juza. Look at me, Juza.”

“A-Alright.”

“I think,” Sakuya says, the blush on his face evident as ever. Not like Juza’s any better. “I think I really like you, Juza.”

He smiles at Juza, and it’s all Juza could ever ask for. Years of being ignored and pushed to the side. Years of being seen as nothing more than an opponent to conquer, it was all worth it. Because right here, right now, he feels loved. And it’s one of the most wonderful feelings ever. He wouldn’t trade the world for Sakuya. 

“I really like you too. Like, a lot…”

Sakuya chuckles again, before looking up at him and smiling a smile Juza is sure is only for him. Sakuya takes his hand and exclaims, “Well, let’s head back to the dorms now!”

“Yeah.”

“Ahaha!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed^^ 
> 
> BTW, since I'm impulsive and need to promote my rarepair agenda,,, I'm actually posting a TaiTen fic for this...using the other Day 1 prompt (Jealousy). *sighs* I need to. Get some management skills.
> 
> twt: @razzgamer5


End file.
